


Lean on Me

by AliceMayWrite



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Eleanor cares too, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tahani does care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMayWrite/pseuds/AliceMayWrite
Summary: Eleanor hasn't been in contact, and when Tahani gets to her house, she realises Eleanor is sick. The hard part is getting Eleanor to accept her help. And Tahani didn’t attend the best nursing school in London for nothing.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil & Eleanor Shellstrop, Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. A Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This might get vaguely shippy but I'm not sure, I love Chidi and Eleanor so much but I think it would have been fun for the show to explore Elhani a little more

Tahani had grimaced the entire cab ride all the way to Eleanor’s apartment. She was used to having her own driver- granted, that was a lifestyle she was now trying to move away from, but she still wasn’t used to it. It still felt alien.   
To pass the time, she looked at her phone. Eleanor had only messaged the group chat once today, to say that she wouldn’t be able to come to class. It was very blunt, and she didn’t reply to any follow up questions. That had been six hours ago. Chidi had left her a voicemail, and then suggested somebody should check if she was alright. Jason was the first to back out. (“Sorry, dawg! I gotta’ go check out the dumpster behind the Chuck-E-Cheese by my house. Last night there was a pregnant racoon and I gotta see if it laid eggs while I was gone!”)

Chidi was the next appropriate, however, had already promised Simone he would go the cinema with her, so could only grimace and apologise. Tahani understood- he was terrible at making decisions, and that wasn’t something that was going to change overnight.  
So that was why Tahani had sent Eleanor a private message informing her she was going to be coming over, and got in the first cab over. Or rather, the second cab. The first cab had been _far_ too greasy.

On the drive over, she had had a half-hearted chat with the driver, somebody whose only defining feature, from her perspective, was a shock of white hair who introduced himself as Randy Cabman in a very over-the-top Australian accent. Tahani had felt on edge ever since Eleanor’s silence, and could only bring out half-hearted replies to his attempts at conversation.  
He spoke for a good ten minutes about “how great paperclips are, matey!” and Tahani simply didn’t know how to contribute, so did the staple British thing of smiling thinly and humming along.

Getting out of the cab was a relief, to say the least. Once she was out, Tahani hitched up her silk skirts as she made her way down the grimy front path and knocked on the door.  
Silence.   
Tahani checked her phone. She had saved Eleanor’s address two weeks ago, when Eleanor had told her she needed to come around some time to “try popcorn shrimp, hot stuff!” Tahani had laughed it off at the time, and more saved the address as a feeling of obligation. But since then, the two women had clicked somehow, and Tahani was almost starting to like the scrappy female.

After a few seconds, Tahani rang the doorbell again. Before long, she heard movement from behind the door. And then the door opened a crack, allowing Eleanor to reveal herself. When she saw who it was, the door opened wider.   
“Tahani? What are you doing in my neck of the woods?”   
Tahani brought herself up to her full height. “I am here to check you’re alright,” she replied, jutting out her chin with dignity. “After you didn’t attend class today, I was…”  
Eleanor raised her eyebrow, and a slow grin spread across her face. “Are you worried about me, hot stuff?” Tahani scoffed.  
“Nonsense, I just…” She looked down, rummaging in her designer purse. “Chidi wanted us to fill out a questionnaire. I wanted to make sure you got it.”  
“I do have an email address…”

The two stood in silence for a second, before Eleanor let the door open wider.   
“Not that I’m not happy to see you. Come in, babe!”  
Tahani sighed a little in relief. She kept forgetting that the people in her group weren’t all like the people she used to associate herself with. Some of them actually cared about her, even if they themselves were a little… _rough_ around the edges.

Eleanor swung the door back to allow Tahani entrance into her house. The hallway was dimly lit, but the room that it opened up into was actually quite pleasant. It was sparsely furnished, and it felt like the all the furniture that _was_ there was covered with dirty clothes or empty pizza boxes, but it was a pleasant room, nonetheless. Tahani hovered next to the TV waiting for Eleanor to come in.   
She still hadn’t, and Tahani turned to see her shuffle into the room with the posture of a ninety-year-old.

“Eleanor, darling! Are you quite alright?”  
Eleanor smiled grimly at her. “Yeah, I just… I’ve been a bit gross today. I threw up before and I didn’t want to… spread my germs.”  
Tahani resisted the urge to cover her mouth. “But why are you walking like that?”  
Eleanor groaned as she flopped onto the couch. “What’s with the third degree, babe?” She looked up and saw Tahani was still standing up. “Oh, sorry.”  
Tahani watched as she stood and shuffled over to the armchair, dumping the clothes onto the floor.   
“I could have done that, dear.”  
“It’s fine! I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure?”

Eleanor hesitated, and for a brief second Tahani thought she might actually give in. But, no.  
Instead she frowned. “I can handle myself, Tahani. Not all of us got bedsheets weaved with gold and skiing lessons from Cindy Crawford.”  
“I got my skiing lessons from Cher, actually, but point taken. I just wish you’d tell me if you were unwell.”  
“Why?” Eleanor blurted out. “It’s not like we’re friends, we hardly know each other!”  
“We’ve been in the class for six weeks, darling.”   
“Still! The only friends I’ve ever had, it took two years of grueling, _painstaking_ effort to even consider them worthy friends.” Eleanor paused. “And, the more I think about it, the more shitty I realise they actually were. But that’s not the point!”

Tahani frowned. “Darling, it’s alright to rely on people sometimes. I’m sure Chidi will be ringing you as soon as he’s finished at the movies with Simone.”  
Eleanor winced, and Tahani suddenly felt as if she had misspoken.   
“Rather,” she continued. “He wanted to come here himself, but you know how he is about prior commitments…” That got Eleanor to laugh, and Tahani felt she could relax again. “I do wish you’d said you were unwell.”  
“Why?” Eleanor asked, moving to lean on her hand. “God, I'm sorry, are you worried you’ll catch something? Knowing you your immune system is next level.” Tahani rolled her eyes dramatically.   
“It is, but that’s not the point. You can rely on us, you know. Even just a little.”

Eleanor looked away, and Tahani almost thought that she was going to cry. When she turned back to look at her, however, she was smiling slightly.  
“I know. And I’m sorry. I guess I’m just not used to…” she gestured at Tahani, who laughed.  
“Darling, nobody can get used to me! Oh, you meant being close with me. I understand.”  
Eleanor chuckled, before wincing again, and Tahani frowned.   
“Are you alright?”   
“I… I got a little dizzy this morning coming down the stairs and slipped. My side really hurts.”  
Tahani leapt off the couch. “I must have a look this _instant_! I didn’t attend the best nursing school in London for nothing!”

She got closer, but Eleanor flinched back.   
“Really, I’m okay. I just need to rest, I think.”   
Eleanor stood up, and Tahani watched her sway on her feet. She was quick to grab her arm.  
“Woah, sorry about that…” Eleanor mumbled. Tahani brought a hand up to her head and was shocked by how warm the other woman was.  
“Darling, you’re as white as a sheet. And you’re burning up.”  
“I know, and I don’t think eating cold macaroni cheese for breakfast was the best idea.”  
Tahani knew Eleanor was trying to lighten the mood with humour, but she was worried nonetheless.   
“Why don’t you sit down, dear?”  
“I’ll be fine, honestly, I-”  
Eleanor suddenly sagged forwards, her vision fading, and the last thing she was aware of were soft hands on her shoulders as Tahani caught her in one swift motion.


	2. Spring Clean and a Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahani is going to stoop to her level. Which might be hard, because she's at least a foot taller.

Michael hurried back into the small office that he and Janet had been calling home for… quite a few weeks now. Janet looked up from the computer, alarmed. It was always weird to see her show emotion- all those reboots had certainly done her good, but it was a little strange, nonetheless.

“Janet! Oh, something _very interesting_ has happened!”  
Janet frowned, and pushed herself away from the desk to stand up. Usually, Michael would have marveled at how the chair with wheels moved, but he was too worked up.  
“What is it? Wait- I thought you went to get tacos. I know how eager you’ve been to try them.”  
“Well, you know how Eleanor didn’t show up for class?” Janet nodded.  
“That is correct. I’ve been watching their progress, but it seems that Tahani has gone too.”  
“Well- okay, so I didn’t actually go to get tacos before. I posed as a cab driver and drove Tahani to Eleanor’s house- no, before you say anything, this is actually _good_ , because it means Tahani can get some points because she’s actually thinking about another person.”

Janet mulled this over for less than a nano-second.  
“That seems like a good idea. It’ll be a good idea for them to bond.”  
“Yes- especially since they usually struggled to do so in all the reboots….”  
Michael trailed off. Janet frowned again. Usually he didn’t speak much about his dark past, but he seemed eager for this to go somewhere, so she pushed it slightly.  
“Did you stay to see what happened?” Michael looked up.  
“Huh? Oh, only briefly. I couldn’t risk being seen by them, so I only looked for a little while. They were just talking, and then I left.”  
Janet nodded. “Well, hopefully this will get them both some points.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. It’s not like anything could go wrong, could it?”  
Janet gave him a thumbs up, and that familiar gestured immediately made him feel a million times better.  
“You’re right, Janet. We have to keep positive.”

***

Eleanor could only have been out of it for about fifteen seconds, but Tahani had found the time to spiral in half that time. She was small, but she was absolutely boiling, and Tahani cursed herself for not forcing Eleanor to stay seated.  
Tahani had lowered Eleanor onto the couch, and pretty soon she was blinking up at her, looking as confused as if Tahani had grown an extra head, or had gotten blonde highlights.  
“Am I in heaven? You’ve totally got a halo around your gorgeous head.”  
Tahani frowned. “You’re not in heaven- you passed out, darling.”  
Eleanor groaned, and allowed Tahani to help her sit up.  
“That’s fair enough,” she grumbled. “And let’s face it, I’d never get into heaven. Not like you.”  
Tahani tried not to blush. “Don’t sell yourself short!”  
The two women looked at each other- Eleanor’s cheeks were flushed, and Tahani remained as dignified as ever. Soon, however, Eleanor burst out laughing.

“A mess like me would never get into heaven!”  
Tahani took the time to help her sit back against the cushions, before feeling her head.  
“You have a fever,” she muttered. Eleanor continued to chuckle, and Tahani frowned. “Do you feel hot at all?”  
Tahani immediately regretted her choice of words, because soon Eleanor was winking and smirking like no tomorrow.  
“You tell me,” she purred, and Tahani rolled her eyes.  
“You _know_ that’s not what I meant. Honestly, you’re a more difficult patient than-”  
“-than Tom Cruise, yeah, I remember that story.”

Eleanor deflated slightly, sitting back. Tahani took the time to stand and get a wet cloth, and once she returned, perched on the edge of the sofa and dithered about putting it on Eleanor’s head. After a second, Eleanor snatched it from her, rolling her eyes.  
“I don’t _bite,_ Tahani.”  
“I know, I just… I know how little you want me here, and I don’t want to overstep. Even if I _do_ have a nursing qualification from the best nursing school in London.”  
Eleanor sighed heavily. “It’s not that I don’t want _you_ here, hot stuff, I just… I’m not used to someone… playing nurse. Or at least, not in a kinky way,” she added with a wink. “My Mom wasn’t the maternal type.”  
“Oh, same here! My parents were constantly pitting myself and my sister against each other. It was awful!”

Eleanor smiled at her sadly, but then Tahani was urging Eleanor to lie down. Eleanor winced a little as she did so, and Tahani straightened up.  
“I’ll get you some paracetamol.”  
Once that was accomplished, Tahani found herself wrapping a blanket around Eleanor’s small frame. Eleanor didn’t seem too bothered.  
“How about you try to have a nap, while I…” Tahani looked around the room. “I could do some _spring cleaning_.”  
Eleanor grumbled a little as she got comfortable. “Alright, fine, but afterwards can we order pizza?”  
“Eleanor, dear, are you sure that’s a good idea? You need nutrients!”  
“Alright, well, we’ll talk about it after I’ve had a sleep.”

Tahani slowly and methodically cleaned the small apartment, while Eleanor dozed on the couch. It was a strange predicament, especially since Tahani had always had people who would clean up for her, not to mention a house that was at least fifteen times the size of this one.  
But it almost felt nice, doing something for somebody else. Especially since this woman was someone who had always been friendly to her, going so far as to say she didn’t like her sister Kamilah. It felt right to do nice things for her.  
Of course, she’d never been a stranger to giving to charity. But it was always because she felt inadequate. Being so far away from her parents had eased that stress slightly, and Eleanor Shellstrop was by no means a charity.

It had been an hour, and the household was officially pristine. That was when Eleanor stirred, sitting up and sleepily looking at Tahani, a small smile on her face. Tahani smiled back, hitching up her skirts to sit down on the sofa.  
“How are you feeling, darling?” Tahani asked, checking her temperature.  
“I feel a lot better,” Eleanor said honestly. “I suppose that medicine did help. It’s helps when someone else gives a fuck about you.”  
“Language, darling! I almost feel like you need to be censored.”  
Eleanor rolled her eyes, but she could see Tahani was smiling.  
“Thank you for giving a fuck, though, seriously. That swear word was necessary. And I’m sorry I collapsed on you.”  
Tahani made a dismissive motion with her hand. “You’re not the first girl to have swooned on me and I’m _sure_ you won’t be the last.”

Eleanor raised her eyebrows. “Okay, okay! I want to hear more about that later.”  
“I’ll gladly tell you that at some point,” Tahani replied. “Speaking of later, I’ve decided to stoop to the level of a commoner and order a pizza.”  
Eleanor’s eyes lip up. “Are you serious? Sure, the delivery left a lot to be desired, but I like what you’re saying! There’s a really great pizza place just round the corner, but you’ll have to ring because I’ve been blacklisted from the place, _long_ story….”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
